


Summer Paradise

by Sydders09



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, Fluff, Real World Universe, poolside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: A needed weekend vacation in your own backyard is the best.
Relationships: Caspian (Narnia)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Summer Paradise

Sometimes a weekend vacation at home was all you needed to get through the next few weeks of work. And sometimes those vacations were perfectly spent in your backyard with your husband.

Caspian woke up first to finish off his week’s work, leaving him to be yours without any interruptions. It was so kind of him. By the time you woke up and dressed in your swimsuit, Caspian was on his way upstairs to change.

His eyes scanned up your legs and to your face. Grinning, his hands grabbed your hips to allow him to press his lips to yours. “You look lovely.”

“You see me in this all the time, Cas,” you laughed, running your hands through his loose hair. Your smile grew when his eyes fluttered shut momentarily.

“And you always look lovely.” His eyes searched yours.

“Thanks. I’ll see you out there in a minute, yeah?”

He nodded, welcoming your quick kiss on his mouth. You skipped down the remainder of the stairs without seeing Caspian studying the way you walked outside.

You loved your pool. You and Caspian designed it together when you moved in. River rocks lined the perimeter to make the pool feel more natural. A waterfall started within some shrubbery, soothingly bringing water into the pool to give a little white noise and add to the natural experience. It was perfect.

Your favorite spot was the jumping rock at the deep end. Too often, Caspian found you stretched out on it to give your skin a break from the sun or to enjoy a good book. It was no different that day when Caspian finally came over to you with lunch.

He towered over you, eyes covered by his silver aviators, making your lips turn up. “Fancy seeing you here,” he said.

Oh, how lucky you were to have Caspian as your husband. His face was always a joy to see with all it’s beautiful angles and curves. His skin was flawless and a few shades tanner than yours even if he didn’t spend a lot of time outside. It worked well with his dark hair that he decided to tie up in a bun – it looked a hundred times better the messy pile of hair atop your head.

Caspian smiled, showing off his straight white teeth. “You look comfortable.”

It was your turn to let your eyes wander over him, loving how much skin was available for only you. All he needed were his red and gold swim trunks. You couldn’t stop yourself from nibbling on your lower lip the longer you studied his toned chest and neck.

“And you look more appetizing than whatever you brought to eat.”

Chuckling, he sat next to you, handing over a turkey club he wrapped in a sandwich bag. “At least let me enjoy the pool before you jump me, dear.”

“I haven’t made a move, have I?”

“I know you.”

You sat up and wrapped your arms around his middle, resting your chin on his shoulder. “I can’t help it when I am very much in love with my sweet handsome husband.”

Caspian gave you a quick kiss. “Thanks, but you are the beauty in this marriage.”

Unwrapping your sandwich, you cuddled into his side. A happy sound came from your throat as you took a bite. “Thank you for lunch, Cas. If I’m the pretty one, then you’re the best damn cook between the two of us.”

“It’s packaged lunch meat, cheese, and microwaveable bacon.”

“Yeah, but it’s made with love.”

“I’m not falling for your tricks. We’re swimming before you inevitably seduce me to do anything you ask.”

You pouted.

“We have all the time in the world,” he reminded you, kissing your forehead. “Now eat so we can enjoy some time in the water.”

“Whatever pleases his Majesty.”

Caspian nudged you with his elbow, taking a bit of his sandwich in silence.

As soon as you were done, you laid back to let the food settle. Caspian rubbed your thigh when he finished before bringing his knees up so he could rest his arms on them. The breeze blew pieces of loose hair around his face but he was unfazed. You watched him close his eyes, take a deep breath, and let a smile come upon his lips. Back when you were dating, you noticed his love of the water and outdoors. He was more relaxed by the pool. It was one of the many emotions you loved to see on him.

You rubbed his back. He didn’t acknowledge it beyond this lips twitching higher.

Eventually, Caspian couldn’t stand being out of the water any longer. He stood, smirked at you, and leaped into the water.

You squealed as the water splashed on your legs and stomach. “Is that how we’re doing this then?” You jumped in after him, making a big splash.

His aviators floated by. Neither of you was concerned.

You sent water toward him with your hands, screeching when he sent some back. The moment he blinded you with a spray, he dove under you. By the time you wiped the water from your eyes, you were lifted onto Caspian’s shoulders. Your hands grabbed onto whatever you could reach until you topped back into the water. In seconds, you were held in his arms like the night he carried you into your hotel room after your wedding.

Caspian left a sweet kiss on your forehead. “What that smile about?”

“Because you’re here… and I might have reminded myself of our wedding night.”

He squeezed you closer while he took slow steps around the pool.

“Thanks for staying home with me this weekend.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. “It makes this at-home vacation well worth it.”

“Anything for you.”

“It’s for you, too, goof.”

“I do have a beautiful wife to keep me company.”

“You’re such a cheeseball.”

Once again, he kissed you… and let you drop into the water.

You came up sputtering as he swam away chuckling. ‘Oh, you’re gonna get it, my beloved husband!”

Caspian barked out a laugh when you jumped onto his back and showered the side of his face with wet kisses all while splashing water toward him with the hand not holding onto him. It only worked so well as it splashed in your face, too.

As usual, he distracted you with his clever wiles. The moment he met your lips in the heat of battle, you already lost.

Your nearest neighbor no longer bothered to check and see why the laughter died out. You and Caspian were predictable and they wanted to avoid another potentially awkward encounter with you later.

The two of you were none the wiser to the world around you.


End file.
